Él
by amui-chan
Summary: Sakura se cruza con el chico de su vida en un McDonnald's, ambos quedan encantados con el otro, pero son completos extraños, ¿tendrán el suficiente coraje como para hablarse? SakuNaru NarutoxSakura NaruSaku ¡COMO SEA! OneShot


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Dedicado a Emi.Green: amiga, te apoyo... si tienes que denunciar a esa plagiadora ¡hazlo! :P**

* * *

Sakura estaba llegando al McDonnald's. Sonrió al recordar que ella y un chico con el que se había cruzado en la esquina pasada, se habían quedado mirando. Y **él** era tan lindo, tenía ojos azules, cabllo rubio y una sonrisa tan linda... Suspiró ese chico era definitivamente su tipo, si es que no era su ideal. Entró al restaurante y se acercó a la caja para hacer su pedido, ya que estaba sola, había decidido pedir comida para llevar ¡No se iba a quedar ahí sentada sola y comiendo! Abrió los ojos sorprendida: En la caja, justo frente a ella, estaba el chico con el que se había cruzado. Sonrió al escuchar como **él** pedía su orden individual para llevar. Cuando le tocó a ella, hizo su orden mirando siempre al frente, pero por el rabillo del ojo pudo apreciar cómo **él**, casi literalmente, le miraba con la boca abierta. La cajera le pidió que se pusiera en la fila de espera para recoger el pedido, ella lo hizo, y quedó justo tras **él**. Sonrió, hasta le gustaba como se le veía el cabello por detrás. Le observó la espalda, **él** era delgado, ella adoraba a los hombres así. Le miró los brazos, los tenía ligeramente formados, lo cual daba a notar que el chico se ejercitaba, no muy seguido, pero se mantenía en forma. Subió la mirada al notar un movimiento de **él**. **Él** levantó su brazo y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Sakura sonrió por dentro al notar como el muchacho giraba levemente la cabeza, intentando mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. Eso había sido lo más tierno que un hombre hubiera hecho alguna vez por ella, eso había sido tan inocente y lindo ¡Simplemente tierno! Entonces **él** se movió un poco hacia el lado para hacerle espacio a ella y así esperara su orden junto al mezón y, bueno, junto a **él**. Una perfecta ocasión para iniciar una conversación "casual", claro. Pero justo en aquel momento la señorita que le hacía la orden al chico le habló, entregó la orden, agradeció por su preferencia con una sonrisa en la cara y se despidió con el típico "Vuelva pronto". Sakura casi entristeció, casi, al darse cuenta de que el chico tendría que irse y no tenía muchas oportunidades de cruzarse con **él** nuevamente. Cuando éste pasó junto a ella, sus pieles rozaron ligeramente, en ese momento Sakura sintió algo, no supo describir o decir qué, pero lo sintió. Después de que el muchacho salió del lugar le entregaron su orden y ella salió tras **él**, esperando poder alcanzarlo. Iba a saliendo cuando chocó con alguien de frente, era un hombre, lo había notado al chocar con su pecho. Alzó la mirada y se dió cuenta de que era **él**, que se había devuelto al negocio, quién sabe por qué razón, pero ésta era su oportunidad.

-Sabes, me pareces alguien muy interesante ¿qué tal si compartimos el almuerzo?

-Eso mismo venía a preguntarte yo ahora.-contestó el chico con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-Y... ¿A dónde vamos?

-Que te parece...-lo pensó un momento-. ¿A mi depto? Queda cerca...

-Oh -le sonrió-, claro¿por qué no?

Sakura nunca había hecho eso, el quedar con un completo desconocido en su departamento, pero claro, éste era un completo desconocido completamente sexy. La verdad adoraba el hecho de que pudiera pasar algo entre ellos... Aunque ni supiera su nombre... **Él** le sonrió más ampliamente, y preguntó antes de que ella dijera nada:

-¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

* * *

El rubio le abrió la puerta del departamento, ella entró y observó con atención. A su izquierda estaba la cocina, la puerta de salida y entrada daba al living-comedor, al final de la estancia había un pasillo, se podían ver 3 puertas. _"Un baño y dos dormitorios_." pensó ella. Escuchó como el chico cerraba la puerta, entonces decidió dejar su comida sobre la mesa. Éste la siguió e hizo lo mismo. Ella le miró. **Él** a ella también. Estaban a unos veinte centímetros de distancia, se sonrieron fugazmente, pero después se pusieron un poco serios, como si se apreciaran. Luego se acercaron rápidamente y se besaron casi con rudeza. En aquel momento se sintieron completos, no sabían por qué, pero así era. El beso se intensificó, se hizo más apasionado, más cercano. Sakura sintió como el chico la alzaba abrazándola. Ella se apegó más a **él **por el cuello. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y confiaba casi ciegamente en **él**. Podía sentir cómo **él** la llevaba a algún lugar, ella ya suponía cual... Y le encantaba la idea, luego sintió como el chico la posaba sobre algo blando, su suposición era acertada: estaban en la cama. El chico le comenzó a besar el cuello y a acariciarla por sobre la ropa, ella le acarició por debajo de la polera. Las prendas de ropa pronto fueron innecesarias y estorbosas, se desprendieron de todas y comenzaron a entregarse el uno al otro. Sakura gemía a cada envestida de **él**; **él**, ante cada caricia de ella, soltaba ligeros suspiros. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien el estar con el otro...?

* * *

Sakura abrió los ojos, no tenía idea de dónde estaba. Sábanas blancas, fue lo primero que vió. Luego se sentó en la cama. Los recuerdos fueron abordando uno por uno, ese chico sí que era bueno en la cama.

-Dios, ¿cómo hice ésto?-no es que se arrepintiera, CLARO QUE NO; sino que... así no era ella. Se levantó y se llevó consigo la sábana. ¿Dónde estaba el chico? Sí, aún no sabía su nombre, ni **él **el de ella. Se dirigió al comedor y lo vió sentado en boxers a la mesa tomando café. Ella adoraba el café y reconocería aquel aroma donde fuera. **Él **la miró con su mirada azulada y le sonrió ligeramente. Le apuntó a un puesto frente suyo y ella se sentó ahí.

-Iba a despertarte, pero te veías tan linda dormida que no pude...

-Uhm, gracias...-murmuró ella. ¿Por qué** él** era tan dulce con ella? El chico le ofreció café y ella aceptó gustosa. El tema del nombre lo dejaría para después.

-Me gustas...-soltó el chico repentinamente, ella le miró sorprendida-. Mucho.

-Y tú a mí...

-Sé que es temprano como para hablar de ésto, pero creo que me enamoré de ti.-ella le miró más sorprendida, ¿por qué sentía lo mismo que ella?

-Yo...-dudó un momento.

-No tienes que devolverme el sentimiento si no quieres...

-No he terminado. Yo... Yo no me imagino mañana despertar y no haberte conocido.

El chico le miró sonriéndole tiernamente. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que...

-¿Acaso no quieres saber mi nombre?-preguntó **él**.

-No creo-y ante la sorpresa de **él** agregó con voz sexy:-, le quitaría el ambiente a todo esto...

-Claro...-susurró **él **sonriente, mientras se acercaba la taza a la boca.

-No, no es cierto...-dijo ella finalmente, **él** le miró con una sonrisa más amplia aún mientras ella le extendía la mano, se la tomó-. Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura.

-Uzumaki Naruto a sus servicios, señorita Haruno.-dijo **él **para luego besarle la mano.

-_"¿Por qué es tan perfecto?"_-pensó ella ligeramente sonrojada.

-Bueno, ésta es la primera vez que hago ésto, así que... ¿Qué se hace ahora?

-También es mi primera vez en ésta situación...

-¿En... serio?-preguntó **él** un tanto sorprendido, ella asintió mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida-. Es que... Te noté con tanta experiencia que... ¡Todo este tiempo pensé que tenías experiencia en éstas situaciones!-ella rió ligeramente.

-En verdad puedo contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que he estado con un hombre; y con los de una, la cantidad de ellos en mi vida.

-Vaya, eso no me lo había esperado...

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso me viste cara de zorra?-sonrió ella juguetona, el chico se atragantó con su café.

-¡No, para nada!-dijo **él** un tanto arrepentido de sus palabras-. Me sorprende que tengamos la misma experiencia... Incluso podrías tener más que yo...-ella le miró y se enterneció al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de **él**. Se levantó de la mesa, le dió la vuelta, llegó junto a **él**, le tomó la cara y le dió un beso. Unos momentos después se sentó en sus piernas y le abrazó. **Él **le devolvió el abrazo y luego le dijo al oído:-. Creo que ya sé que es lo que viene ahora...

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ahora sólo nos queda toda la vida para conocernos mejor...

* * *

**¿Que tal? A mi me gusto, ¿saben?**

**Si, estuve haciendo esto en vez de seguir con _"Mi cuerpo, ¡¿Es el tuyo?!"_****...Bueno, en verdad no xD**

**Este era algo paralelo... pero estuvo en paro como dos meses xDD! Y bueno... Ya que termine este, y llevo muy poco en el otro... Mejor les dejo este y les sirve para contentarse mientras termino el proximo capi :)**

**Dejen reviews, ¿si :3?**


End file.
